1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a device determining the position of an object or a path of the object, and more particularly, to devices and a method for acquiring position with a confocal Fabry-Perot interferometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many fields of application, it is required to acquire the position of an object or a path covered by the object. By way of example, positions of objects must be monitored and evaluated in materials-handling technology and automation. A specific field of use in which the accuracy of the positioning acquisition is particularly important is a positioning technology, where an object is moved in a targeted and defined fashion. Such positioners are used, for example, in research and industry. In addition to accuracy and a large measuring range, properties, such as insensitivity to vibration, robustness, and compactness of the design, are also important in practical use.
A Fabry-Perot interferometer may be used as a detector in a device for acquiring position. The device permits an accurate acquisition of position and/or measurement of path length. However, the mirror parallelism of the Fabry-Perot interferometer resonator is subjected to high demands which can increase the construction costs and the outlay on mounting. Such limitations can restrict the field of use and limit the measuring range of the device.